


Thoughtful Doctor

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Out of Character, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Yes, I was not very successful in my experiments, however I did create this little contraption for ya.” Jon handed Ed the small gift, curiously brunette took it in his hands, inspecting it immediately.“What is it?” Ed moved the pieces back and forth, creating a rhythm of movements and quiet clicking sounds.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Thoughtful Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a older story I found and fixed up.  
> Probably not one of my best, but still cute nonetheless.

Sitting in the main room of the building the two villains used as a hideout, Edward waited, fidgeting on the old couch that they had found on the side of the road to be trashed. 

‘Who needs new furniture when people just throw it away.’ Jonathan had stated to his partner. 

Ed didn't exactly agree with him, but it wasn't a bad looking couch.  
The cushions were comfortable and it was relatively clean and new looking.   
Regardless, the brunette had disinfected the cloth to high heaven, immediately when they had gotten it inside. 

Currently, The brunette was waiting for the other Villain to be done with his experimenting. He had been constructing a new formula for his fear toxin, claiming this one to be more infectious than the last.

That was an hour ago the former doctor had told Ed to wait for him.   
Promising he’d finish as soon as possible.

Personally the Riddler would have liked to do about anything else, sitting in one place for so long was irritating and boring. Yet, he waited because Jon had promised a night on the town, once he was wrapped up. 

A night alone together, just romance, nothing to do with the Batman, convoluted traps, or horrific experiments.  
That hadn't happened in quite a while, according to Edwards calculations, it hadn't been for three month and two weeks, having different roadblocks that annoyingly had gotten in their way each time they’d planned for some time together. 

However the excitement was not enough to hold the ever talking, ever moving Riddler’s attention. He had already cleaned the main room, the bedroom and the bathroom, twice in fact. The kitchen was always spotless, there had been hardly anything needing done in there, and his personal work area was always to his liking, the only rooms he had not cleaned or touched up were Jon’s office and lab. 

The brunette never cleaned in there though, Jon left things in certain areas, not to be touched by anyone but himself.   
Therefore Ed respected his privacy and way of organization, as long as Jon lent him the same respect. 

About twenty minutes ago, Ed had begun moving his hands in calculated movements, trying to keep calm in the absence of his taller partner. What he was not aware of though, was that Jon had started in just that same time ago, and had immediately taken notice of Edwards movements and recognized it as a relaxation tactic.

Having a psychology background came in more handy then usual some days. 

Knowing he had quite a few spare parts of metal and other odds and ends laying about, Jonathan turned heel to see if he could quickly construct a small device to help Ed’s anxiety, a ‘fidget toy’ if you will. 

Fortunately enough there were just enough perfect metal pieces that would fit together, that moved inward and outward on a constant motion.   
To make it more enjoyable, Jonathan added rubber coverings to protect Ed from the bitter sharpness of the metal, finishing it off, he added a set of clicking buttons that had been just laying in a box, unused. 

Before he’d known it, Jon had lost himself in creating the perfect nerve alleviator, but when finished the doctor quickly returned to his partner.

Edward had at some point, flipped himself upside down to count the squares of the ceiling tiles. Counting was something he did to destruct himself from boredom and anxiety.   
So adamant in counting every square, Edward hadn’t noticed when Jonathan entered the room. 

Glancing to the side Ed had slightly jumped at seeing the tall doctor and his smirking face. 

“Jonathan!.” Ed exclaimed in a high voice of surprise, jolting upwards, forgetting his hold on the couch.

The brunette let out a Yelp as he fell backwards to the wooden floor, back colliding first. Luckily it was a low height and nothing beyond his ego had been bruised. 

“Why hello Edward dear. Did I surprise you?” Asked the doctor, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, you did, you asshole.” Edward collected himself and stood, moving to sit beside where his partner had seated himself on their couch. 

“You’re done with your experiments then?” The hopefulness edging Ed’s voice was not unnoticed by the southerner.   
It made him smile, a rare smile. 

“Yes, I was not very successful in my experiments, however I did create this little contraption for ya.” Jon handed Ed the small gift, curiously brunette took it in his hands, inspecting it immediately. 

“What is it?” Ed moved the pieces back and forth, creating a rhythm of movements and quiet clicking sounds. 

“It is a way to control involuntary actions, a fidget toy. I saw your earlier hand movements, and I decided to use the scraps I had in my lab to make it for ya, it should help you calm down and be more at ease, hopefully.” 

Edward was speechless, no one had ever been as nice to him as Jonathan was, to think the terrifying scarecrow had a soft spot for a loud mouth, quirky Villain.

“Thank you Jon, thank you so very much. I… don't know what to say. No one has ever done something like this for me.”   
Usually his fidgeting went unnoticed by most and reprimanded by the rest, no one had been even willing to offer an assist.

Jonathan smiled again. “Your thanks is enough, Edward. It was of no issue to make either, I had everything laying around.” 

“Still, it was very thoughtful, I will carry this with me everywhere, and when I use it I will think of you.” Ed moved closer to Jon, wanting the contact of the other. Jon obliged wordlessly, pulling Edward in to his side, arm holding him close. 

“That is very good to hear, Darling. I’m glad ya like it.” Jonathan moved his free hand to lift the riddlers chin up to make eye contact. “Shall we? The night is young” 

“Oh, of course we shall. I have been waiting all day.” Ed grinned up at the other before leaning up to kiss his partner’s lips, the hand that had been under his chin moving to cup his cheek.

After parting, Jonathan smiled down into his partner’s eyes, a smile reserved for Edward alone, before finally taking his hand and leading him off to begin their night together. 

Both dressed in civilian clothes that gave no indication to their Villain personas.

First stop, Dinner and everything after would be decided on the way, all while Ed mindlessly played with his new gift in the pocket of his cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
